With the evolution of mobile communication technologies, more and more Internet services can be used in mobile communication. In the new generation mobile communication, a user can use all Internet services as in the fixed broadband communication. In the prior art, different Internet service flows of the same mobile user are transmitted between a user equipment (UE) and a packet data gateway (GGSN/PGW) through the same end-to-end bearer, and different service flows transmitted by the same bearer cannot be directly distinguished during air interface scheduling. In order to distinguish different service flows, different scheduling manners are adopted for different services. In the prior art, a deep packet inspection (DPI) device may be deployed on a gateway node of a user plane of a core network or in a service network to perform service flow identification. The DPI device on the gateway node of the core network or the independent DPI device in the service network performs deep inspection on a data packet. Then an inspection result is notified to an application function (AP) of a policy and charging control (Policy and Charging Control, PCC) system or a policy and charging rule function (Policy and Charging Rule Function, PCRF), and the PCC system triggers a process of establishing or modifying a bearer, so that service flows with different QoS requirements are bound into different end-to-end bearers of corresponding QoS values and transmitted. A node of an access network performs scheduling according to a QoS attribute of a bearer, so as to achieve the objective of performing distinguishing and differentiation scheduling on different service flows.
In the prior art, at the time of distinguishing different service flows and performing differentiation scheduling on different service flows, the workload of the PCC system to modify a bearer is large, and the processing efficiency is low.